


Challenged

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar gets challenged to a different kind of sex contest... these guys never learn.<br/>Art: lines by <a href="http://hallokatzchen.tumblr.com/">Hallokatzchen</a>, coloring by me.  I’d asked for some stuff to color, and this one kind of fit this fic so I just added it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenged

“Scho you’re schaying that you can juscht schleep with anybody you want? No matter who it isch?”  
“Well, ja, I ams what dey call irresistibles.”  
They were all sitting around bored, and Murderface had been harassing Skwisgaar. So far, the others were just enjoying the show.  
“I challenge you to scheduce schomeone. And if you can’t do it, I win!”  
“Pfft, brings it ons.”

“Dude, are ya tryin’ ta git Skwisgaar to feck ya?” Pickles was wondering exactly where this was going.  
“No! No, no, no! That’sch gay! I’m not gay!”  
“He ams already gots the Narnias t-shirts anyway.”  
“Why’s he gets a t-shirts and I don’t gets one? I wants one too!”  
Nathan groaned. “He means that Murderface is in the closet. It’s like, not a real t-shirt.”  
“I still wants one. And what’s you doing in the closet, Moiderface? You eatings in there again?”  
“Schut up, Toki! God! And I’m not in the closchet!”

“Nobody ams caring about your closets. You gots a challenge for me or nots?”  
“Yeah I do! You have to scheduce...” he looked around at the others, then pointed, “... Toki!”  
“Whats?! Why’s me?”  
“Becasche I juscht picked you! There, Schwisgaar, you have to scheduce Toki or I win!”  
“Pfft, fines den. But I ams unclear on what you ams winning here.”  
“What am I winning? You’re aschking me what I’m winning?”  
“Ja.”

Pickles spoke up. “I gat a hundred bucks thet says he can do it. You win, I’ll pay ya, I win, ya pay me. Deal?”  
“It’sch a deal! Nathan, do you want in on thisch too?”  
“Uh, no thanks. But you should probably set a time limit or something.”  
“Okie, how’s one month sound?”  
“No, he thinksch he’sch really good... One week. Schwisgaar, you’ve got one week to scheduce Toki or I win.”

“Fine, whatsevers. Hey, hows about some incentives? What ams in dis for me?”  
“What do you mean what’sch in it for you? Are you actually aschking me what’sch in it for you?”  
“Ja, I jus dids.”  
“Whats about me? Why’s nobody asking Toki?”  
“Schut up, Toki. Schex, that’sch what’sch in it for you. Schex.”  
Looking unconcerned, Skwisgaar simply resumed playing his guitar.

****

Two days passed, and Pickles and Murderface were constantly arguing. Pickles demanded that they give Skwisgaar and Toki some privacy, and Murderface wanted to give them none at all.  
Nathan was trying to watch tv, and sick of listening to them. “Okay, both of you! New rule: You both have a stake in this, so you both have to leave them alone and stop trying to influence them. Now go away!”  
“We can’t leave, that’sch helping Picklesch!”  
“I’m staying here! And I’m neutral okay? So leave!”

Once they were gone, it was oddly quiet and peaceful. “Huh, maybe I should get rid of them more often.” Nathan looked over at Toki and Skwisgaar. “You guys aren’t going to start like, fucking right here or anything are you?”  
“Noes!”  
“Pfft, of course nots.”  
“Good,” Nathan flipped through the channels. “Because that would be a little too gay for me.”

****

The next night, Murderface showed up at Toki’s door. “Hey what’sch up, Bro? I juscht wanted to schtop by and let you know that I’m really proud of how you’re doing scho far. Be schtrong, don’t let him wear you down. You can do it. I juscht wanted to schay that.”  
“Didn’ts Nathan tell you to leaves me alone abouts this?”  
“Yeah, but I wanted to schay it anyway. And make sure Schwisgaar wasn’t trying to cheat or anything, he might do that. I’ll leave you _alone_ now.”  
“Okays... Goodsnight, Moiderface.” Toki shut the door.

****

Later that night, in Skwisgaar’s bed...  
“So Toki, who does you wants to win dis contest?” There were sprawled naked on top of the blanket.  
“Um, Moiderface? He never gets to win anythings, and I like havings you as my secret.”  
“What ams we ups to now anyways, two years?”  
“Three!” Toki sat up, grabbed his pillow, and whacked Skwisgaar with it.  
Laughing, Skwisgaar batted it away and pulled him down for a kiss.

About an hour later, Toki was about to leave. Skwisgaar rolled out of bed and grabbed some pants, he wanted to go get something to drink before he went to sleep.  
“Toki, you knows dat if we tells dem, you coulds stays here all nights. But dat ams still ups to you.”  
“I knows. I’ll thinks about it again, okays? Maybe afters they forgets this stupids contest?”   
“Whatevers you want.” Skwisgaar twisted his hair up and tied it in a knot. It wouldn’t hold long, but long enough for the last of the post-sex sweat on his skin to dry. “Kiss me again before you goes?”

 


End file.
